No Sanctuary
by NocturnesOpus
Summary: After he walked down a path full of blood and violence, all he wanted was peace. An escape from the reality that he was locked within. But when life throws you a curveball... Will he be able to overcome that hurdle, or will he fall?


**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor do I own song. Just the fight scene and the oc.**

* * *

 **No Sanctuary**

 ** _"Hey, Kyuma?"_**

 _Oshiete Oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

It all happened so quickly… He never even saw it coming.

 _Boku no naka ni, dare ga iru no_

One minute it seemed that he was dominating… But instead it was all just a show. That man played him like a video game.

 _Kowareta Kowareta yo kono sekai de_

They were just stalling him… Waiting for that one opportune moment to strike.

 _Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

After all these years of keeping one ear to the ground and one eye to the clouds. Of trying to blend into society after escaping his bloody past. Of finally finding a bit of happiness in his life...

 _Kowareta boku nante sa, iki wo tomete._

All of that time, all of that carefulness. All of it now wasted as he now stares death right in their faces. Was this the end for him?

 _Hodokenai, mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae_

Was he going to die here, in this back alley, lying down like a dog? Forgotten, Lonely, and cold? While there was someone who was waiting for him?

 ** _"Kyuma, are you listening to me?" Light brown eyes narrow slightly._**

 _Freeze_

Like hell he would.

 _Kowaseru Kowasenai Kurueru Kuruenai_

If he was was going down he was going to take them down with him. He crouched low, letting a keeping his face neutral as he got ready to fight in his, most likely, last fight.

 _Anata wo mitsukete_

He lunged forward towards the nearest one.

 _Yureta_

His fox like bikaku out came from out of his tailbone, it's tip deadly sharp and his kakugan blazing with defiance.

 ** _"Yeah, yeah." He groaned, cracking one eye open to take a look at the girl beside him on the bench. "I'm listening."_**

 _Yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa, sukitoote mienakunatte_

He appeared before the first one already aiming a kick towards his face, but the man ducked out of the way and his Koukaku was out, a sword like thing it was, and he tried to slash the Ghoul before him.

 _Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo, mitsumenaide_

What the assailant didn't count on was him using his appendage like a spring board and flipped over him while lashing out with his bikaku and, effectively, splitting his head in half.

 _Dareka ga egaite sekai no naka de, anata wo kizutsuke taku wa nai yo_

The other two came at him from behind, but he was prepared. He swatted a fist aimed at him to the side with a left handed backhand and thrust his right elbow towards the man's nose before jumping backwards to avoid his three rinkaku kagune.

 _Oboeteite boku no koto wo_

He felt the sharp sting of Ukaku shards impale deeply into his right shoulder. He hissed in pain, but stepped back in time to dodge another rinkaku tentacle trying to attack him. The rinkaku he could handle, but the Ukaku… There was going to be a lot of difficulty.

 ** _"Jeez. No need to be such a slouch yanno." She smiles good naturedly. He was such a cranky guy sometimes. "Anyways. I have a question."_**

 _Azayaka na mama_

Without another word, he launched himself forward though this time he aimed low. He sent a sliding leg sweep to the Rinkaku, since he's the lesser of two evils. As predicted, the man jumped over the leg, but then didn't have enough time to react towards the way he had flipped up into a handspring and have his Bikaku impaling him in his stomach. His eyes widened to plate sized proportions and finally lost their light when the appendage, literally ripped him in half.

 _Mugen ni hirogaru, kodoku ga karamaru_

That only left the Ukaku member left. They stared off at each other not wanting to be the one to take the first move. He knew he was at a disadvantage and yet all he could think about, the only thing he can try to do, is hope that his will to live was stronger than hers.

 _Mujaki ni waratta, kioku ga sasatte_

On some unseen signal both charged at the other.

 _Ugokenai_

The Ukaku wielder landed the first hit to his head, making him see stars.

 _Ugokenai_

 ** _"What is it?" He asks, wondering what she could want._**

Another hit, this time to his shoulder, breaking it.

 _Ugokenai_

The next to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

 _Ugokenai_

She then did a backflip, catching him in the chin, launching him a few feet off the ground.

 _Ugokenai yo_

As he landed onto the ground, he felt something sharp and hard stab into him that sent him flying backwards. A Ukaku shard. In both his chest and stomach.

 _Unraveling the world._

 ** _"Do you think…" her words faltered for a bit as her light brown eyes look off to the side, her cheeks flushed slightly. "Do you think that maybe…."_**

Blood flew out of his mouth as tried to take the shards out of him, but of to no avail. He took a few labored breaths before he looked up at the woman who sent him a devilish smirk. Anger took over his body as he saw it.

 _Kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta_

He stood up on shaky legs, the ground unsteady, the world dizzying. Despite the pain he felt, he stood his ground.

 _Futatsu ga karamaru, futari ga horobiru_

He had to. Not for him. Not to prove a point. But he had to do it… For her.

 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

He put his hands on the two crystals and yanked them out ferociously, hoping that his healing would deal with it.

 _Anata wo kegasenai yo_

 ** _Yori-chan?" His coal black eyes narrow in concern. "Is something wrong?"_**

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" He charged, arm bent at the elbow across his chin and arm straight behind him. The woman looked surprised at his charge and so wasn't really prepared for what came next.

 _Yureta_

A huge mistake on her part.

 _Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

With the extra boost from his tail, he managed to send a devastating full circle spin kick in mid air that crashed violently against the side of her head, sending her smashing into the brick wall.

 _Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

He let his kagune chase after her and impale her stomach and whipped her across the side of the building before throwing her to the opposite wall.

 _Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni_

 ** _Quickly shaking her head in denial, the hazel haired girl spoke out. "No no. It's just." She says before caking somewhat down. "I was just wondering."_**

Before she could even get up he was upon her. He grabbed her by her collar and preceded to beat her face in.

 _Omoidashite boku no koto wo_

She knew that she was going to die. He could see it in her eyes. And he relished in that fact. He wanted to see her eyes as they fell in despair that the tables have now turned on her. That she was the one going to die and not him. Except…

 _Azayaka na mama_

He wasn't expecting what happened next.

 _Wasurenaide_

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and held him tightly to her body. He was, understandably, flustered by this move and she knew it would throhim off long enough for her to do what needed to be done. "It's over." She whispered into his ear. "Traitor." His eyes widen considerably when he sees the Ukaku blaze into life. Right in front of his face. No...

 _Wasurenaide_

 ** _He rolls his eyes at the somewhat timid and shy girl. "Yeeeessss?" He dragged out hoping to hear what she had to say._**

One shot itself into his eyes. No, no, no. This is not how it was supposed to go.

 _Wasurenaide_

The other eye was now gone. I still… I still want to be here.

 _Wasurenaide_

She then pushed him off of her and he landed onto the ground, his eyes unseeing. His world dark.

 _Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze_

He can hear her footsteps echoing off the walls around him. Each one accenting his impending death.

 _Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise_

 ** _She turns her face away to hide the redness. "Do you think we'll be together forever?" She asks softly. He barely heard it, but with him being what he is, he managed to hear it._**

 _Oboeteite boku no koto wo_

The clicks of her shoes stop and dead silence follows afterwards.

 _Oshiete_

He has many regrets. Oh so many.

 _Oshiete_

But the biggest one of them all.

 _Boku no naka ni_

Was that he never got to see his girlfriend, Kosaka Yoriko, who was, (of all things) a human, again and tell her how much he loved her.

 ** _He smiled at her. "Yeah." He tells her as he moved his hand to her warm cheek and facing it towards his own. Black meets Brown and the smile he had on his face found its way on hers. "Without a doubt." He whispered before moving in for a kiss._**

 ** _Dare ga iru no?_**

And, with that, the ghoul Kyumine Kyuma, A.K.A Kitsune. Once a member of the organization Aogiri Tree, the new employee at Anteiku, and also a respected high school student died by the hands of those he once called family. Not even knowing the full impact of those he left behind. Not even able to fulfill all of his dreams and ambitions that he once thought could come true.

It just goes to show you that there is never a sanctuary for a ghoul. Against doves, or even their own kind.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I think it came out pretty well.**


End file.
